


Mistress Sorceress

by Kickberry



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickberry/pseuds/Kickberry
Summary: Tharja’s love for Robin (Avatar) involves a mix of dominant love and dark magic.Category: Lesbian, yuri, toys, bdsm, non-consensual





	Mistress Sorceress

A woman woke up, eyes darting about to search the area. She found herself on top of a plain, white blanket inside a tent. Underneath the covering was a purple circle made of intricate lines. The rest of the area was full of grass and dirt, a boundary that stopped short before the edge of a brown cloth spread in the shape of a large tent.  

The occupant, Robin, tried to stand up. She realized iron cuffs had bound her hands in front of body. Legs were the same case in addition to the red, gag ball strapped into her mouth. The more disturbing discovery was that she had no other clothes on, naked from the neck down to ankles.

The woman rolled off the bed to get on her knees. When she tried to get up, her body became weak. An invisible force drained her dry of energy.

“Always on the move; it suits your feisty nature. That is what I absolutely adore about you, dear Robin.”

The weak prisoner struggled to raise her head, see who spoke with a sultry voice. She managed enough to see a gorgeous woman with long, dark hair enter the room. In a dark bra and a thin (see-through) dress equipped with golden flaps, the visitor dropped the tent’s flap. Robin glared at Tharja, the likely mastermind behind her entrapment. When she tried to speak - demand release - her teeth bit into the gag.

“Oh Robin, do not exert yourself.” The visiting mistress walked over and pushed her prisoner back onto the bed. As she sat at the side, she undid the cape on her back to make it fall, reveal more of her curvaceous body. “The circle you see is a weaker version of Nosferatu. It’s also custom-made, designed to keep you calm in case you find my ‘session’ a bit unpleasant.”

The prisoner’s leer vanished after Tharja’s hands ran down her flaxen hair, those silky strands before they touched her face. The fingers slid down Robin’s fair skin, gently. The digits reached the C-cup breasts to hook onto golden bands suctioned to the nipples.

“Don’t worry. These nipple rings do not pierce, an interesting device I have acquired from a traveling trader of the east. How do you like?”

Robin tried to appear angry. Her erotic huffs provided the opposite imagery. She couldn’t even hold back a groan as the mistress continued to yank on the bands, make the breasts stretch out. She squealed after a finger found her vagina, slid around to stimulate the pink flesh.

“Mh, you look tasty.” Tharja leaned her head over to smooch her prisoner’s gag. She licked the same spot, then kissed down the neck. When her lips reached the collarbone, the mistress plunged two digits into the snatch. Robin shuddered as her insides became violated by slender fingers.

“Now listen carefully, I’m about to reveal to you why I’m doing this.”

Robin tried to focus during the erotic play. She only heard Tharja whisper foreign words into her ear. This confused the prisoner until a sharp pain ran down her entire body, touched on raw nerves. By reflex, she lifted her body into a bridge-like pose.

“Good, it’s starting.” The mistress lifted up a nipple band. Robin realized the attached breast had inflated like a balloon. This ailed her as similar results appeared throughout her body, features growing.

When the sensation subsided, Robin glanced down to see her body had transformed. Aside from her new D-cup breasts, legs became large, stomach slimmed down until abs appeared. She had adopted the body of a swimsuit model.

‘There goes the fat. I swear, Chrom needs to stop feeding you. If not for that spoiled prince, you would have had this body under natural circumstances.”

The changed woman sighed; she could no longer be mad at her oppressor. Despite the lack of consent, Robin accepted some responsibility for not being able to curb Tharja’s love (the dark mage literally spoke of committing dark acts throughout the game).

“But you look delicious. Better yet, this is where the true fun begins.”

The announcement scared Robin. This fear elevated after bottle-shaped objects pressed into her anus and pussy. The prisoner squirmed as these solid shapes rolled around the entrance, tickled her nerve endings. Her eyes opened after Tharja’s lips met hers to begin another make out session, the dirty french where tongue met teeth and gums. The bottom objects squeezed into her holes to begin penetration.

“Flux is useful. The spell could take any shape and size depending on the user’s magical power.” Tharja opened her hand. A dark ball swirled into view and floated above the palm. When it shifted into a narrow shape, the owner licked the tip. “The two inside you look just like this. Does Chrom know you own one that is a bigger size than these, than his?”

Robin blushed. The sight made the mistress grin, “Of course not. He should never know about your interest in a larger phallus.”

Tharja snapped her fingers. The Flux dildos dug deep, stretched out the inner walls of both ends. Fluids spilled from three holes, including Robin’s mouth, all reaction to the increase in pleasure.

“But I can provide so much more.” Tharja grasped the dark end of the Flux toy from her prisoner’s pussy. One yank pulled the black penis out and made Robin moan. The mistress licked and sniffed her retrieved item before she placed its flat end against her crotch, stuck it there like a strap-on. Her free hand also undid the lock of her prisoner’s feet brace. “Yes, so much more. I adore you too much to leave you unsatisfied. If you accept my love, then we can do this whenever you please.”

Tharja undid the back of the ball gag. It fell out of Robin’s mouth and left behind a trail of spit. As she opened the legs, the prisoner coughed, “Please stop.” The next words came out as a gasp; the oppressor shoved the strap-on’s end into her vagina. The penis stopped most of the way, its size too big to completely dig inside.

“Don't worry, we both know you'll love this.” The mistress smiled even when her pet tried to buck her off with little success. Tharja used this time to rip off her thin dress. One pull on the bra loosened it into falling. Her huge mammaries spilled out, a pair of size E.

Robin shook and kicked as the dildo squeezed into the inner depths of her snatch. The mistress did not stop until their hips met. Despite this limit, the invading sex toy grew as its user pumped more dark magic into its form.

“Tharja, Tharja, ah, stop, that’s too big!”

When the growth did not end, Robin moaned as drool spilled from the corners of her mouth. The mistress grabbed her prisoner’s head and pulled her in for a tender kiss. This calmed down the bottom woman’s whimpering and thrashing.

“Feel better? Good. Now I’m going to start. Once this begins, there’s no going back.”

Robin didn’t feel like she had a choice. The only thing she did was let Tharja move her hips. She groaned as the thick penis slid past her walls all the way to the mouth of her snatch. After a brief pause, the mistress thrust hard to slam the toy back inside, all the way to the cervix.

Robin howled as the pounding took place. Tharja carried out this missionary fuck with gusto as her large breasts squished together against her prisoner’s smaller pair. The mistress also willed the toy inside her lover’s anus to spin like a mechanical sex toy.

“I-I’m cumming.”

“I know.” Tharja grabbed her lover’s hips to intensify the breeding. She also kissed Robin and pressed her front down to jam the dildo the deepest it could go. The toy inside the anus – the automated Flux toy - also dug deep, filled the entire bumhole. With all of these sensations occurring at the same time, the level of pleasure reached phenomenal levels once Tharja grabbed her nipple bands and pulled the breasts back and high, turned them into mountain peaks. So filled, the prisoner’s entire body strained as heat washed over every nerve.

Robin never stopped shaking. She couldn’t because the current orgasm was too powerful, wiping her mind of all thoughts.

“See? What did I tell you?” Tharja released the nipple rings. She caressed her lover’s cheek as she pulled her strap-on out of the sopping vagina. From the same hole, a cup of fluid gushed out as part of the recent orgasm. “I understand your kinks, your body more than any repulsive man. We can do this every day if you wish. I only ask you show me more affection than you have shown anyone else.”

Robin pondered on the offer as she breathed. Even when all of this wasn’t entirely acceptable on her part, the woman found herself wanting more. She even surprised herself by wondering why no other man could ever give her as much pleasure as she did now.

“Sure, why not?” Robin felt excitement rise from her chest. “I-I would like us to keep doing this, d-dear. But I also want to stay with Chrom, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course not. After all, someone has to make sure your finances are in order.” Tharja undid the wrist locks. As Robin stretched her arms and legs - enjoyed her freedom, the mistress yanked the anal dildo out of the asshole. After the former prisoner yelped, the mistres raised the toy near her nose and took a deep sniff.

“Even from there, your smell is intoxicating.”

“Th-thank you?” Robin ignored her discomfort. Anticipation settled in after Tharja sat down and opened her legs.

“And we still have time before the army deploys. I plan to take charge of our next engagement from now till death, Miss Strategist. In bed, I will use all of my power to ensure every fiber of your being feels pleasure.”

Heat pooled inside Robin’s head and lower region. She realized Tharja’s role as the dominant partner gave her joy. This revelation - accepting that she was the submissive mate - gave her a reason to smile. “I-I look forward to that.”

“Good. Now bend over and lick my vulva. Let’s see how well you can eat out a pussy.”

Like a bitch in heat, Robin crawled over with heavy pants. When she placed her face near the mistress’s snatch, legs tied around her head to pull her in. The hard squeeze forced her mouth against the vagina. Despite the strong tug, she loved it and flicked her tongue against every inch of the flesh she could find on the target area.

“Yes, more.” Tharja massaged her lover’s head. She moaned, “And deeper. Shove that tip down. Ooh, I’ll make sure your skill level in cunnlingus increases by tenfold in the present and future times we make love.”

And the two women continued to make love, celebrate the start of a master-slave relationship. By the end of the day, the army received news their deployment had been delayed. Robin, their strategist, had collapsed throughout the evening and following morning.

Those like Chrom believed she needed another day of rest. Only Tharja knew the true reason: that she, the mastermind, willed two dildos inside Robin’s holes to power fuck their host. The victim didn’t reject this, only welcomed the fact that her sensitive state would only enhance the carnal delights her mistress would show her when they meet later tonight.

****

A/N: Setting is a bit scattered, but the focus was really on Tharja dominating Robin. Otherwise, what would be the point if the fic’s highlight isnt’ there, right? ;)


End file.
